Master X Slave
by DeerWolf
Summary: HunHan. Yaoi. BxB. BoyLove. NC Hard. BDSM. Sex Toys. Orgasm Denials. Bloody. Oneshoot.


**Master x Slave**

 **Oh Sehun x Xi Luhan**

 **BDSM / Hard NC/ Sex Toys**

 **Romance / etc**

 **.**

 **WARN : Fanfict ini bukan karya saya, fanfict ini saya remake dari Akita Fisayu. Versi dia adalah Luhan!Seme, dan Sehun!Uke. Dia good banget ngebuat HanHun. But, apalah daya ketidaknyamanan saya karena terbiasa dengan HunHan not HanHun. Saya sudah minta izin untuk ngeremake jadi HunHan version. Sehun!Seme, dan Luhan!Uke. Dan juga ada beberapa kalimat yang saya edit untuk menukar karakter dan penggambaran seme menjadi Sehun, bukan Luhan lagi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Nnghh, aaahh! Ahh! Ride me! Fuck me! Harder, Hun– Aaahh!" / "Do you love me…?" / "You're just my slave. But.. I really love you, Hannie.."_

.

.

.

.

Tubuh telanjang penuh keringat itu menggeliat kesana-kemari. Meliuk-liuk dengan erotis, bergerak seolah mencumbu sebatang tiang besi kokoh. Terkadang menjilatnya, ataupun menggesekkan pantatnya di sana.

"Aaah~ Aaahh~!" suara itu mendesah, merintih.. Membangkitkan libido siapapun yang mendengarnya.

Sementara beberapa meter dari _namja_ yang sedang menari _striptease_ , ada sebuah sofa merah marun yang diduduki seorang _namja_ tampan yang _topless_ dan hanya mengenakan celana jins biru dongker. Wajah namja itu datar, seolah tak berminat dengan tontonan _hot_ di depannya.

 _Namja_ manis yang asyik menari _striptease_ –Luhan– tak kehilangan akal untuk menarik perhatian _namja_ itu.

Perlahan ia menungging –dengan pantat menghadap ke arah _namja_ tampan– memainkan jari di _manhole_ -nya yang merah berkedut-kedut, dan sesekali menusukkan telunjuknya ke dalam. Membuatnya mendesah semakin keras.

"Arrh~ _Pleaasee_ , Hunnh… _Touch me_.. Ngghhh~" desahnya.

Sehun, _namja_ tampan, beranjak berdiri. Matanya menatap sekeliling. Ruangan di mana ia terjebak berdua dengan Luhan itu berdinding cermin. Jadi, semua kegiatan mereka akan terpantulkan di kaca.

Sehun menjilat bibirnya, membayangkan Luhan 'dinaikinya' dengan menghadap cermin. Ia bisa menikmati wajah erotis Luhan tanpa perlu susah payah membungkuk. _And yeah, it's make him turn on already~_

" _Come, my slave_." Perintah Sehun, setelah melepaskan celana jinsnya. Dan Luhan langsung menurut.

Sehun segera meraup bibir seksi Luhan, sedangkan tangannya meremas dan memijat penis Luhan yang tegak berdiri. Luhan mengerang.

" _Lick_!" dengan paksa, Luhan melepaskan ciuman Sehun dan membawa mulut _namja_ itu ke penisnya. Tak sabar ingin menikmati _blow job_ Sehun.

Sehun tak keberatan. Mulutnya segera menghisap penis Luhan, menusuk-nusuk lubang kecil di kepala penisnya. Tangannya ikut memanjakan _twinsball_ Luhan, kadang meremas pantat sintal _slave_ -nya itu.

"Oooh! Aaahh~!"

"Eerrmhh..~ Nnggghh.."

Tangan Luhan meremas rambut Sehun. Ia menjerit dan mendesah kuat saat Sehun menggigit atau menghisap kuat-kuat penisnya.

Selama beberapa menit, Sehun memberi _service_ lalu memerintah (lagi). "Menungging, _bitch_."

Luhan berbalik tengkurap, segera menekuk lututnya, pantatnya diangkat dan digesek-gesekkan pada penis Sehun. " _Fuck me,_ Hun..~ Aku ingin kau menaikiku, mencumbuku, menusuk-nusukkan penismu di lubangku ini.. Hhh~ " _dirty talk_ yang benar-benar membuat Sehun terangsang.

" _Not so fast_.." seringai Sehun. Tangannya meremas dan membuka bongkahan pantat Luhan, menemukan _manhole_ merah merona yang berkedut-kedut. Sehun menjulurkan lidah lalu menjilat-jilatnya, membasahi _manhole_ Luhan.

"AAHH~! Sehuunnh…" teriak Luhan, ketika Sehun memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam _manhole_ dan memainkannya. Membasahi _manhole_ itu dengan _saliva_ -nya, untuk persiapan nanti.

Tangan Sehun beralih ke dada Luhan, ia memelintir _nipple_ pink itu. Menariknya dan memencetnya, menyebabkan Luhan menjerit.

"Nah Lu, berbaliklah."

Pasrah, Luhan berbalik, berbaring di lantai sambil menatap Sehun dengan mimik muka layaknya Kitty yang lucu dan menggoda.

Sehun menyodorkan penisnya di depan bibir Luhan. "Hisap!"

Luhan meraih penis Sehun dan mengemutnya. Memaju mundurkan kepalanya dengan cepat, terkadang menggigit kecil penis Sehun. Menghisapnya lihai.

Sementara Sehun yang duduk di atas dada Luhan menyeringai, diam-diam ia meraih sesuatu. Dan memasangkannya dengan hati-hati pada penis Luhan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikit pun dari Luhan yang sibuk mengemut penisnya.

"Akh!" Luhan tersentak, merasakan sesuatu menjepit penis kecilnya.

Sehun bergerak cepat. Ia keluarkan penisnya dari dalam mulut hangat Luhan dan dicumbunya bibir merah itu. Ia melumat bibir Luhan, menggigitnya hingga berdarah –membuat Luhan lagi-lagi memekik– lalu memainkan lidahnya di dalam gua hangat itu.

"Nggh! Ahh~ Mmnhhh.. Hunnh.. Ooh.."

"Hnghhh.. Mmhhh.."

Sehun turun ke leher Luhan dan menjilat leher putih itu. Memberi banyak _kissmark._ Luhan sendiri tidak lagi memikirkan benda apa yang terpasang di penisnya dan meremas rambut Sehun, begitu bergairah.

"Ooh.. Huunn~"

Sehun menyeringai untuk kesekian kalinya, 'ini baru permulaan, Lulu.' Pikirnya.

Tak lama kemudian Sehun bangkit berdiri. Berjalan ke salah satu cermin yang lebih gelap, mendorongnya sedikit dan terlihatlah lemari kecil dengan berbagai _sex toys_ di dalamnya.

"Kau ingin yang mana, Hannie…?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan melebarkan kedua matanya, ia buru-buru bangkit, tapi Sehun dengan cepat memencet tombol di remote kecil. Menyebabkan Luhan terbaring kembali di lantai dengan tangan terentang, karena ada gelang besi yang muncul dari lantai dan menahan pergelangan tangannya. Begitu pula kakinya.

"Bagaimana kalau ini?" Sehun tersenyum, mengambil _vibrator_ berukuran sedang berwarna merah. Lalu melenggang ke arah Luhan yang menatapnya pasrah.

"Aaah~ Hun~ Aku lebih suka penismu~ Aku ingin penismu yang menumbuk, memenuhi, dan dibungkus erat lubangku~" erang Luhan.

Sehun bersiul mendengar _dirty talk_ Luhan. Ia semakin bernafsu melihat Luhan yang pasrah dan kakinya yang mengangkang lebar-lebar, memperlihatkan _manhole_ pink yang berkedut-kedut menggoda. Diciumnya _manhole_ Luhan sebelum dilesakkannya _vibrator_ itu kedalamnya.

SLEPP!

"AAAKH!" teriak Luhan, ia segera merasakan lubang pantatnya membungkus _vibrator_ itu ketat.

" _Relax, just enjoy and scream out, slut_." Kekeh Sehun, ia menjambak rambut Luhan dan segera menciumnya ganas, sementara tangannya menekan remote pengatur getaran _vibrator_.

"Enngghh~! Aaaahhh!" Luhan melepaskan ciuman Sehun begitu _vibrator_ bergetar di dalam _manhole_ -nya. Ia menggeliat liar, tetapi tangan dan kakinya yang terikat menyiksanya.

"Ooh, haaahh…~" tubuh _naked_ Luhan benar-benar menggoda bagi Sehun, apalagi saat _namja_ manis berwajah cantik itu meliukkan tubuhnya seperti itu. "Hh, Hunn.. Kau.. Memasang _cock ring_.." bahkan suara rintihan itu tetap saja terdengar seksi meski berbicara dengan tenggorokan tercekat.

Sehun tak mampu menghentikan seringainya, dinaikannya frekuensi getaran _vibrator_. Menyaksikan Luhan yang tampak tersiksa sekaligus menikmati _orgasme_ keringnya.

Pertunjukan utama akan segera dimulai.

.

.

.

.

Sehun berdiri tegak, menatap puas pada ' _master piece_ 'nya.

Luhan yang pingsan terikat di dinding dengan posisi sama di ruangan cermin tadi. Tangan terentang dan kaki mengangkang lebar. Bibirnya terbuka lebar karena _gag ball_ berwarna hitam memenuhi rongga mulutnya, matanya tertutup oleh kain tebal hitam, _cock ring_ masih terpasang di juniornya, dan _dildo_ besar berwarna tan bersarang di _manhole_ -nya.

Sehun mendekat, tangannya meraih kepala Luhan dan melumat bibir atas Luhan. Menggigit-gigit bibir Luhan yang bengkak karena dicumbu sedari tadi.

"E, eenggh.."

Luhan menggeliat. Terbangun. Namun percuma, matanya tertutup dan mulutnya disumpal _gag ball_.

"Bangun juga, Lu." Bisik Sehun, mulutnya mengerjai daun telinga Luhan.

Kemudian _namja_ top itu berbalik, menuju sofa single yang menghadap Luhan. Duduk nyaman seraya mengaktifkan mode getar _dildo_.

"Ngghh! Eeeemmhh..~ Nnnhhh.." desah Luhan. _Dildo_ berukuran besar itu bergetar liar di _manhole_ -nya, membuat Luhan meringis sakit.

 _Sex toys_ berbentuk junior itu bergerak-gerak ganas, seakan mengaduk-aduk _manhole_ Luhan yang membungkusnya erat. Lama kelamaan Luhan menggerakkan pantatnya, menikmati sodokan _dildo_ di dalam lubang surganya.

"Uurmmh.. Nnggh.. Ngghh~ Heengghh.."

"Oh! Aku lupa memasang ini~" Sehun beranjak dengan seutas tali tipis panjang di tangannya. Di kedua ujung sisi tali itu ada penjepit mini. Didekatinya Luhan yang terperangkap di dinding.

Sehun lalu mengulum _nipple_ kiri Luhan, dia menggigitnya keras-keras hingga Luhan menjerit "URMHH!". Tapi Sehun tidak peduli, dia ikut menyedot _nipple_ kanan Luhan layaknya bayi yang menyusu dan menggigitnya. Rasa asin darah sempat dicecap lidah Sehun.

"Eeemmhh! Nnghh.. Eeernnh.." Luhan bisa tidak menahan dirinya untuk tidak memberontak ketika Sehun memasang kedua penjepit tali di _nipple_ -nya. Sehun pun merespon dengan meremas penis Luhan kuat-kuat.

"NNHH!"

"Aku suka mendengar jeritan dan desahanmu." Sehun menyeringai. "Sayangnya aku lebih suka ketidak berdayaanmu pada _sex toys_ yang aku pakaikan kepadamu, _bitch_."

Tanpa sadar Luhan malah terangsang dengan _dirty talk_ Sehun. Ia membusungkan badannya ke depan sehingga penisnya yang tertutup _cock ring_ menyentuh perut Sehun yang berabs.

"Apa? Kau mau _orgasme_ …" Sehun menunduk dan menjilat kepala penis Luhan. ".. Kering?"

"Mmhh! Uurrmmhh..~" Luhan mendongak, keringat bercucuran dari seluruh badannya. Ia tahu Sehun adalah masokis akut, begitu pula dirinya sendiri. Jadi siksaan seperti ini bahkan belum termasuk kategori medium.

Tiba-tiba Luhan mengejang, kepalanya menabrak dinding dan tanpa sadar digigitnya _gag ball_ hingga terdengar bunyi gemeretak. Ia merasakan sengatan listrik pada _nipple_ -nya. "HENNGGHHH!"

Sehun tersenyum iblis. Ia memberi sengatan listrik melalui penjepit di _nipple_ Luhan, puas melihat tonjolan pink itu mulai berdarah. Dijilatnya _saliva_ Luhan yang menetes dari mulut. "Oh~ _How slutty you are_ ~"

Luhan terengah-engah. Tapi tak bisa dimungkiri, ia juga sedikit menikmati sengatan tadi.

Sehun mengecup dan menandai leher Luhan dengan _kissmark_ ungu sambil tangannya menyelinap ke bawah dan meremas pantat kenyal _slave_ -nya. Membuat tubuh bagian bawah Luhan terdorong maju, penisnya menekan selangkangan Sehun.

"Mmnnhh~" keduanya lalu berjongkok, lidahnya bermain-main di pusar Luhan, sedangkan matanya melirik penis Luhan yang perlahan membiru gelap. Seringainya tak bisa ditahan, Luhan pasti sudah berulang kali menahan sakit karena _orgasme_ -nya yang tertahan.

"Enngh! Hnnhh… Mmmhh~!"

Bosan, Sehun melepas _gag ball_ dan kain penutup mata Luhan.

Mata rusa Luhan langsung mengerjap, membiasakan dengan cahaya yang tiba-tiba menyerbu penglihatannya. Sementara mulutnya masih terasa sakit bila digerakkan sedikit saja.

"Se-Sehuungghh..~ Haahh.."

Tapi Sehun menghilang.

"Se…hun?"

Dan Sehun kembali dengan sebuah _vibrator_ di tangan. Luhan melotot. Jangan bilang Sehun akan–

"AAARRRGHH!"

Luhan menjerit ketika Sehun melesakkan _vibrator_ yang bergetar maksimal itu ke dalam lubang pantatnya. Mendorong _dildo_ yang masih bergerak-gerak di sana.

"Uuughh.." air mata mengintip di pelupuk mata Luhan. Ia bisa merasakan _manhole_ -nya penuh dan cairan kental mengalir di kakinya. Itu darah.

"Kau berdarah, Luhannie." Ucapan iba yang diikuti _smirk_ masokis Sehun membuat Luhan sangsi apakah _master_ -nya itu benar-benar iba padanya.

"Tenang, _slut_. Sebentar lagi mereka akan menusuk _prostat_ -mu" ujar Sehun nakal seraya melenggang ke sofa dan duduk. Menikmati pemandangan dimana Luhan menggeliat liar dengan penis yang mengacung tegak kebiruan, _nipple_ berdarah, wajah erotis, dan darah yang masih mengalir di kaki.

Benar saja, Luhan membelalak saat kedua _sex toys_ di dalam lubangnya menusuk _prostat_ -nya dengan tepat dan keras. Mengantarkannya ke puncak surga kenikmatan seks.

"OOH~! Haaah, haaahh~" erang Luhan. Ia pusing bukan main dengan kesakitan dan kenikmatan yang melandanya sekaligus.

Sehun terkekeh. Memberikan sengatan-sengatan listrik kecil melalui remote, membuat Luhan semakin menggelinjang hebat.

"Aaah! Sehuun..! Haah~! Eeenghh!" Rona merah di wajah Luhan semakin pekat. Sambil terus mendesah, ia menatap Sehun dengan pandangan memelas. " _Masteerr.. Pleaasee.._ Hhh..."

"Apa?"

"Lepas.. Hh, kan, _cock ring_ sialan.. Eermmh! Iniih.." pinta Luhan. Jujur saja, siapapun pasti tak akan senang bila kenikmatan mereka tertahan, kan?

"Apa yang akan kudapatkan? Hm?" goda Sehun.

Luhan menatap tajam Sehun. Ia sudah memberikan tubuhnya untuk Sehun, ia sudah rela lari dari orang tuanya demi Sehun! Apa yang kurang?!

"Nnhh.. Jangann.. Hhh, bercanda, Hun… AAAHH!" lagi-lagi Luhan menjerit, _dildo_ dan _vibrator_ itu sukses menghantam _sweat spot_ -nya lagi. "SEHUUN ENGGHHH! Akh!"

Sehun menghela napas. Luhan sepertinya tidak akan kuat lagi jika harus mengalami _orgasme_ kering berikutnya.

"Aku hanya ingin mendapatkan cintamu, Lu.." Gumamnya, lirih.

"Sehun! _Pleasee_ … Ukhh!" Sehun menggigit bibirnya yang bengkak. Air matanya hampir jatuh.

"Ya ya.." Sehun menghampiri Luhan kemudian melepas _cock ring_ ,

CROOT!

dan Luhan menyemburkan spermanya saat itu juga. Sebagian tertampung dalam telapak tangan Sehun yang menekuk.

Sehun menjilat sperma Luhan yang mengalir dari celah-celah jarinya. " _Wanna try_?"

Belum sempat Luhanmenjawab, Sehun menarik rambut Luhan dan menciumnya. Menyalurkan sperma di mulutnya agar Luhan merasakan sendiri bagaimana rasa 'benih'nya. Luhan memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan, balas melumat bibir Sehun.

Mereka saling bergulat lidah. Sehun menggesek-gesekkan juniornya di paha Luhan, membuat Luhan mendesah keenakan, dan meminta Sehun untuk segera 'menaiki'nya.

" _Fuck me_ , Hun…" bisik Luhan di sela ciuman mereka.

"Kau tidak lelah?"

"Tidak. Hanya, lepaskan seluruh _sex toys_ ini. Aku mau penismu saja yang membuatku nikmat."

Sehun menyeringai. "Aku tidak akan bermain halus."

"Kau tidak pernah bermain halus." Balas Luhan, sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Hahaha.. Oke, oke, _slut_." Sehun tertawa pelan. Ia melepaskan tali dari _nipple_ Luhan, serta mengeluarkan _dildo_ dan _vibrator_ dari _manhole_ Luhan.

"Aaah~" Luhan lega ketika semua _sex toys_ itu dilepas dari tubuhnya. Darah masih mengucur dari _manhole_ -nya.

Sehun menekan tombol remote gelang besi dan langsung menangkap tubuh Luhan yang terjatuh begitu gelang besi yang menahan tubuhnya masuk kembali ke dinding.

"Aku mau kau yang di atas." Seringai Sehun. "Kau yang 'mengendarai'ku."

"Apa?" Luhan mengerjapkan matanya.

"Bergeraklah, Hannie. Buat aku terangsang." Sehun duduk di sofa, dan Luhan langsung memahami maksudnya.

" _I'm your slave, master_ …" gumam Luhan menggoda saat ia mengangkang di depan Sehun yang menatapnya penuh nafsu.

" _Fast, and hard_." Desis Sehun dengan suara berat.

" _As your wish_." Luhan memposisikan lubang pantatnya di atas penis besar Sehun yang tegak dan panjang, kemudian langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya di pangkuan Sehun sehingga penis Sehun menembus dan menghantam _prostat_ -nya dengan cepat dan keras. "AAAHHH!"

"Aaaarrghh!" Sehun ikut menggeram nikmat saat penisnya memasuki lubang hangat Luhan. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan _manhole_ sempit Luhan yang berkedut-kedut membungkus juniornya ketat. " _Damn_! _So tight_! _Move, bitch_!"

Luhan menurut. Ia menaik-turunkan tubuhnya dengan cepat, membuat penis Sehun berulang kali menggesek _manhole_ -nya dan menumbuk keras _prostat_ -nya.

"Aaah, aaaah, aaahhh! Aaaaahh~"

Sehun memegang pinggul Luhan. Dinaikkannya pantatnya saat Luhan menerjunkan tubuhnya dan ditariknya ke bawah lagi saat Luhan menaikkan tubuhnya ke atas. Dan itu menyebabkan hantaman penis Sehun di _prostat_ Luhan semakin keras dan cepat.

Luhan mengerang keenakan. Bahkan ia tak peduli pada darah yang terus menerus mengalir dari lubang pantatnya. _Namja_ cantik itu juga menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya dengan seksi, terkadang menekan dada Sehun dengan dadanya sendiri.

" _Naughty boy_ …" Sehun meremas penis Luhan, yang disambut pekikan nikmat dari _slave_ -nya.

"Hun, huuhhhuunnn.. Aku.. Akaan…" napas Luhan tersengal. Sehun menyeringai, gerakan Luhan semakin cepat dan beringas.

Sehun juga merasakan juniornya mulai berkedut, jadi tepat sebelum keduanya sama-sama menembakkan sperma, Luhan membenamkan pantatnya dalam-dalam dan Sehun menghantam _prostat_ Luhan keras-keras.

"SEHUUNNNN..!"

"LUHAN!..!"

Pungung mereka sama-sama melengkung membentuk busur. Keduanya meneriakkan nama pasangan masing-masing saat _orgasme_. Sehun menyemburkan spermanya di dalam _manhole_ Luhan, sedangkan penis Luhan menembakkan sperma di perut dan dada Sehun.

"Aah, haah, hahh.." Luhan melemas. Kepalanya terkulai di bahu Sehun, lelah.

Sehun hanya diam. Membiarkan Luhan beristirahat sejenak.

"Mau bermain lagi…?" bisik Luhan.

"Kali ini aku yang bergerak." Sehun mendorong tubuh Luhan dan berjalan ke balakang namja itu. " _Doggy style, slut_."

Luhan menungging dengan siku bertumpu di sofa. Pasrah.

Sehun menarik pinggang Luhan dan segera memasukkan penisnya ke dalam _manhole_ di depannya. "Nngghh..!"

"Aaahh!" Luhan mengepalkan tangannya. Nikmat.

Sehun segera 'memperkosa' _manhole_ Luhan. Ia memaju mundurkan penisnya dengan cepat, menggeram ketika lubang sempit itu memijat-mijat ketat kejantanannya yang buas. Sempit dan basah. Tapi ia menyukainya.

"Aah! Ahh! Aahh! _Thereehh.. Fasterrh.._! _Fuck me_! Oouhh..!" racau Luhan. Tanpa sadar ia menggoyang-goyangkan pantatnya, membuat sesi _in-out_ itu terasa lebih panas.

"Aakkh.. _So tight.._!" erang Sehun.

Luhan menggenggam tangan Sehun yang memegang pinggangnya dan menuntun kedua tangan halus itu untuk memanjakan _nipple_ -nya. "Huun~ _Fuck me, do it fast and harder…_ Aaaahh~! _Moreee_!"

Sehun membungkukkan badannya, ia menjilati daun telinga dan pipi Luhan dari belakang. Sementara jari-jari tangannya memainkan _nipple_ Luhan yang menegang. Memelintirnya, menariknya, mencubitnya, memencetnya.. Dan Sehun yakin dada Luhan sudah memerah. " _Damn, so tight and warm…_! Errrmhh…"

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan menyambar bibir Sehun. Mereka berciuman panas sambil terus menggoyangkan pantat mereka. Sehun menjilat _saliv_ Luhan yang mengalir keluar dan kembali menghujamkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Luhan.

"Mmmhh! Eeenggghh..~"

Suara kecipak _saliva_ terdengar begitu erotis. Sehun mempercepat gerakan _in-out_ -nya dengan tangan yang beralih mengocok penis Luhan.

"Aaaahhh~! Uuurrmhh…" desah Luhan, tangannya menyakar-nyakar nikmat.

"Nnghhh… _I'm… COMING_! LUHAANN!" teriak Sehun keras saat penisnya kembali memuntahkan sperma di dalam _manhole_ Luhan.

"SEHUNN…~!" begitu pula Luhan, memuntahkan spermanya di lantai dan sofa.

Keduanya ambruk. Sehun menindih Luhan dan sama-sama bernapas berat. Tangannya melingkar di perut rata Luhan.

"Aku capeek, Hun~" rengek Luhan. Sehun terkekeh.

"Tidurlah."

"Peluk aku~" pinta Luhan. Ia menggenggam tangan Sehun yang bertengger di perutnya. Menyusupkan jari-jarinya di celah-celah jemari Sehun.

"Hmm.."

Sehun menciumi punggung Luhan yang mulus, sekaligus menina bobokan _slave_ -nya itu agar tertidur.

Dengan mata perlahan memberat, Luhan berpikir. 'Apa kau hanya menyukai tubuhku, Hun..?'

Tak lama kemudian ia jatuh terlelap, masih dengan Sehun yang mencium punggungnya dengan lembut.

.

.

.

.

2 hari kemudian….

Seoul University

"Lu! Luhan! Tunggu!"

Luhan yang mengenakan sweter _turtle neck_ berwarna beige dan celana jins krem, menoleh. Kai, sahabatnya, terengah-engah menyusulnya.

" _Waeyo_?" tanya Luhan, datar.

Kai langsung merangkul Luhan yang segera memandang risih. Kai selalu berusaha melakukan _skinship_ dengannya, walaupun ia sudah berulang kali menghindar atau menolak. Tapi tetap saja namja berkulit tan di sampingnya itu keras kepala.

"Pulang bersama, yuk? Kau tidak pernah mengizinkanku pulang bersamamu atau mengajakku bermain di rumahmu." Bujuk Kai.

Luhan memutar kedua bola matanya jengah. Mustahil ia mengajak Kai ke rumahnya yang sebenarnya gedung (ya, rumah Sehun berbentuk gedung pencakar langit dengan tinggi 30 lantai). Bisa-bisa Sehun akan memutilasi dan menguliti Kai hidup-hidup!

"Aku–"

"Ayolah~ Aku ingin main. Sekali saja. Ya ya?" rayu Kai.

Luhan menggeleng, tegas. Ingin sekali rasanya melepaskan rangkulan Kai dan pergi jauh-jauh darinya. Walaupun selanjutnya Luhan tidak akan tega... Karena Kai itu tetap sahabatnya.

" _Jeebaaal_ …" Kai tidak menyerah, ia mengeratkan rangkulannya dan mengendus-endus leher Luhan. Padahal mereka berdua sudah berada di gerbang kampus.

" _Andwae_ , Kai! Kau itu–"

DEG!

Luhan membeku. Wajahnya memucat. Di seberang mereka, ada Limousine putih yang terparkir. Walaupun semua kacanya gelap, Luhan tahu Sehun mengawasinya dengan tajam.

"A, aku.. Aku sudah dijemput Kai." Ucap Luhan kaku. Ia menghempaskan tangan Kai dan segera berlari. Tapi Kai menarik tangannya.

"Mana jemputanmu? Kau dijemput _Appa_ atau _Eomma_? Atau mungkin saudaramu? Aku ingin berkenalan…"

"Kai! Ini serius! Cepat pergi.."

Kai mengerucutkan bibirnya. " _Shireo._ Kenapa kau mengusirku? Kau aneh, Lu. Kau tahu aku menyukaimu, kan? Ayolah… Mana jawabanmu?"

Luhan panik. Pintu paling belakang Limousine terbuka dan Sehun yang mengenakan kaos tanpa lengan hitam bergambar tengkorak dengan kalung rantai dan jins belel keluar. _Master_ Luhan itu menghampiri keduanya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

" _Annyeong_."

" _A, annyeong_." Balas Kai, bingung. Sementara Luhan menunduk, menghindari pandangan tajam Sehun.

"Apa ini saudaramu, Lu?" bisik Kai. Matanya berbinar melihat Sehun yang tampan. Dan gaya berpakaian Sehun yang memberi kesan _bad boy_ , semakin membuat Kai tertarik.

"Bu, bukan…" Luhan mencicit.

"Hei, Kim Jong In im–"

Tanpa bicara apa-apa, Sehun menyambar tangan Kai yang terulur ke arahnya dan memelintirnya ke belakang, disaksikan Luhan yang terkejut.

"AAARGHH!" Kai menjerit kesakitan.

"Jangan pernah dekati milikku, lagi." Tekan Sehun. Matanya menatap nyalang ke arah Kai yang membungkuk kesakitan, kemudian menendang tulang rusuknya. Kai terjerembab ke tanah.

"Ayo!"

Sehun menarik Luhan, mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang melihat kejadian itu berkerumun dan berbisik-bisik. Beberapa membantu dan menanyakan keadaan Kai.

Luhan tidak berani lagi menoleh ke belakang.

…

…

BRAAKK!

"Ukh!" desis Luhan. Sehabis mendorongnya kuat-kuat hingga membentur pintu seberang, Sehun masuk dan membanting pintu di belakangnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, mobil mulai berjalan.

Grep!

Sehun menerjang Luhan dan menjambak rambut _namja_ itu, meraup bibir merah Luhan lalu melumatnya ganas. Menggigitnya kasar sampai berdarah dan menyesap darah itu kuat-kuat. Luhan meremas bahu Sehun.

"Urrnghh.."

BUGH!

Sehun melepaskan ciumannya. Ia meninju perut Luhan dengan geram.

"AGHH!" teriak Luhan, kesakitan.

Begitu mulut Luhan terbuka, Sehun membenturkan kembali bibirnya dan menghujamkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Luhan yang hangat. Keduanya bertarung lidah, saling melumat panas.

"Kenapa.. Kau bermesraan dengan pemuda itu, hah?!" geram Sehun.

"Aku tidak– AAAH! SEHUN!" Luhan mengerang saat Sehun meremas penisnya kuat-kuat.

"Panggil aku _master, bitch_!"

Sehun mengamuk. Ia menjambak rambut Luhan kemudian menghantamkan kepala Luhan ke kaca mobil berulang kali. Mengabaikan jeritan sakit dari bibir merah yang selalu menggodanya. "KAU MILIKKU! HANYA MILIKKU SEORANG, XI LUHAN!"

Luhan memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Kepalanya serasa berdenyut-denyut hebat, tangannya mencengkram tangan Sehun, berusaha menghentikan kegilaan _namja_ bermata tajam bak elang itu. " _M, master_..!"

Sehun menghantamkan kepala Luhan keras-keras, membuat kaca mobilnya sedikit retak dan Luhan menjerit nyaring. Sehun yang gelap mata lalu merobek sweter Luhan dengan paksa.

 _Nipple_ pink Luhan langsung terpampang karena Luhan tidak memakai kaus dalam sama sekali. Sehun menyambar tonjolan menggoda itu dan menggigitnya.

"Emmmhh! Huuh Huunnn..!" Luhan meremas rambut Sehun yang terus menggigit dan melumat putingnya. Jiwa masokisnya yang mulai bangkit membuatnya tidak menghiraukan perlakuan kasar Sehun. Ia malah semakin terangsang.

Ruangan Limousine itu luas karena Sehun hanya memberi satu sofa panjang dan kulkas kecil di pojok karena mereka juga biasa bercinta di dalam mobil. Jadi Sehun membawa Luhan ke tengah ruangan, sambil terus mencumbu _nipple_ Luhan yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Siapa pemilikmu, _slut_?" tanya Sehun dengan suara baritone-nya. Nafasnya menderu di leher Luhan.

"Aah, hahh.. _Master.. I'm your slave… So, touch me_! Haah..~"

Sehun menyeringai. Ia meraih borgol yang selalu dibawanya kemudian menarik kedua tangan Luhan, dipasangkannya borgol itu dan dikaitkannya di pengait di lantai mobil. Luhan tak berdaya.

"Emmh…" Sehun menjilat ketiak Luhan yang mulus. Membuat Luhan terkikik geli. "Kau _slave_ yang nakal.. Dengan apa aku harus menghukummu, eh?"

" _Fuck me…_ Buat aku mengerang, menjerit dan mendesah di bawahmu, _master…_ Aku ingin penismu di dalam lubang sempitku ini…" Luhan mengeluarkan _dirty talk_ -nya yang tak pernah gagal merangsang Sehun.

"Yah, tak akan semudah itu, Xi Luhan.." ucap Sehun, sinis.

Luhan tak bisa berkata apa-apa saat Sehun membuka kaosnya sendiri dan melemparnya asal bersama kalung rantai yang dikenakannya. Sehun lalu menindih Luhan, menyodorkan _nipple_ -nya di mulut Luhan.

" _You know your job,_ Lu~"

Luhan mengerti. Dia melahap _nipple_ Sehun dengan erotis, melumat dan menggigitnya kasar. Dikenyotnya puting merah kenyal itu.

"Oough! Aaaahh~!" desah Sehun. Ia meremas rambut Luhan dan semakin membenamkan kepala _namja_ itu di dadanya.

Luhan makin semangat memanjakan _nipple_ Sehun. Seandainya borgol sialan itu tidak menghalanginya, ia akan meremas dan memanjakan penis Sehun juga.

Selama beberapa menit, Sehun dan Luhan bergumul dengan posisi yang sama, sampai akhirnya Sehun menarik dadanya dari mulut Luhan dan berdiri.

"Aah~" Luhan mendesah kecewa. Ia menatap Sehun dengan pandangan merayu.

"Bersabarlah.." Sehun mengambil _vibrator_ di atas kulkas. _Namja_ itu benar-benar sembarangan dan cuek meletakkan barang-barangnya. Bahkan Luhan merona, membayangkan ada orang lain yang menumpang di mobil Sehun dan melihat berbagai macam _sex toys_ yang tergeletak di mana-mana.

" _Master-aah..~_ " rengek Luhan. Berusaha memberontak ketika Sehun membuka pahanya lebar-lebar dan menyingkirkan jinsnya.

Sehun tidak peduli. Ia langsung menusukkan lidahnya ke dalam _manhole_ Luhan yang berkedut seksi. Membasahi bagian dalamnya dengan _saliva_ untuk _penetrasi._

"Aaah! Oohhh…~ Enggh!" Luhan mengerang, kakinya mengais-ngais liar. Tangannya yang ditahan borgol ikut bergerak-gerak, meski besi itu menggesek kulit mulusnya hingga memerah.

"Mmh.." Sehun mengeluarkan lidahnya, _saliva_ -nya membentang dari mulut _manhole_ Luhan dan bibirnya. Dilesakkannya ketiga jarinya sekaligus ke dalam lubang Luhan.

"AARGHH!" jerit Luhan.

Sehun menggerak-gerakkan tiga jarinya, mengaduk-aduk _manhole_ Luhan dan ikut mengerang saat lubang hangat itu menjepit jarinya ketat.

" _Shit_! Lubangmu selalu sempit, _slut_!"

" _M, master.._ Aaaah~!"

Luhan menegang, menatap aneh pada _vibrator_ yang mulai bergetar. Sehun menggoda dengan menggesek-gesekkan _vibrator_ itu di bibir lubang pantat Luhan.

" _Ready_?" Sehun menyeringai, kemudian memasukkan _vibrator_ itu dengan keras dan cepat, sehingga pergelangan tangannya ikut masuk.

"AAAAAKKHH!" Luhan membenturkan kepalanya di lantai mobil. Lubangnya terasa penuh dan panas. Matanya berkaca-kaca. "Hun! _You…_!"

"Apa?" mata Sehun berkilat tajam. Ia mendorong tangannya semakin masuk, membuat _vibrator_ yang bergetar-getar itu menumbuk _prostat_ Luhan.

"OUUGH!" Punggung Luhan melengkung, pandangan matanya mengabur merasakan nikmat dan sakit yang luar biasa. "Oohh.. Haahh, haahh.. _More_ hh.. _Moree_ …!"

Sehun menarik tangannya keluar-Luhan menjerit keras–lalu mencium Luhan kasar. Sambil menjambak rambut Luhan , Sehun mengigit dan melumat bibir Luhan hingga berdarah. "Eengghh! Ngghh…! Urrrmhh.."

"… Aah! _Fuck, fuck me_! _Fuck my bitchy hole_! _I'm your slut, master_!" seru Luhan di sela-sela ciumannya. Ia tidak peduli kalau _vibrator_ masih berada di _manhole_ -nya. Ia mau penis Sehun yang berurat dan besar itu memasukinya!

Sehun segera melepas jins belelnya lalu menekan selangkangannya dengan selangkangan Luhan. Penisnya menghimpit penis Luhan yang mengeras.

" _Yes_! _You're mine_! _MY BITCHY SLAVE_!"

Dan dengan itu, Sehun menghujamkan juniornya. Menggerakkan pantatnya dengan liar, maju dan mundur. Mendorong _vibrator_ yang bergetar menumbuk _prostat_ Luhan berkali-kali.

Aroma _sex_ yang kental semakin menggairahkan keduanya. Sehun mencubit dan memelintir _nipple_ Luhan sementara penisnya menusuk-nusuk _manhole_ Luhan.

"Aah! Aahh! Aahh!" keringat Luhan mengucur deras. Ia suka Sehun yang selalu mencumbunya kasar, selalu _making love_ dengan liar dan membuatnya menjerit-jerit nikmat juga sakit. Ia suka Sehun yang selalu berhasil membangkitkan naluri _sex_ -nya kapanpun dan dimanapun.

" _Moree_! _Fasterr…_ Aaahh! _Deeper_! _Harder, master_!" jerit Luhan. "AAARRGHH!"

Nafas keduanya memburu, keringat membasahi tubuh telanjang mereka. Tiba-tiba Sehun menggigit _nipple_ Luhan keras-keras dan semakin membenamkan penisnya dalam-dalam di lubang Luhan.

"Akh! _COME…_!"

Sehun menyemburkan _sperma_ -nya deras. Sampai-sampai ada yang mengalir keluar dari _manhole_ ketat Luhan.

"SEHUUUN!"

Luhan ikut berteriak. Punggungnya melengkung membentuk busur dan matanya memutih, mengerang saat penisnya ikut menyemburkan _sperma_ serta mencapai kenikmatan dunia yang tertinggi.

Sehun menindih Luhan. Kembali menyambar bibir Luhan dan melakukan _French kiss_.

"Aaah… Kau yang terbaik, Hun.." desah Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum.

Luhan yang kelelahan langsung menegang saat merasakan penis Sehun kembali membesar di _manhole_ -nya. _Shit_! Bahkan Sehun belum mengeluarkan _vibrator_ dari dalam lubangnya! " _M, master_ –"

"Sekali lagi, _bitch_."

Luhan melotot horror.

Mau tak mau ia kembali mendesah dan menjerit hebat saat Sehun terus 'menaiki'nya. Lecet akibat borgol di tangannya tak ia pedulikan.

 _So hot_ ~

.

.

.

.

Sehun merebahkan badannya di samping Luhan yang terlelap. Diamatinya tubuh polos Luhan yang bagian bawahnya tertutupi selimut tipis. _Namja_ manis itu memiliki luka-luka akibat siksaan yang dilakukannya saat keduanya bercinta.

Sehun mendesah. Ia mengelus pipi Luhan yang kenyal.

"Nngh.." Luhan mengerutkan dahinya kemudian terbangun. Ia mengerjapkan mata rusanya ketika melihat Sehun berbaring di sampingnya dengan wajah datar.

"Hunnie…" panggil Luhan, dipeluknya Sehun dengan erat.

"Hm…"

Luhan membaringkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun dan memainkan _nipple_ Sehun yang bertelanjang dada.

Sehun menggeram atas kenikmatan yang ia dapat dari perlakuan Luhan barusan. _Nipple_ -nya mengeras saat Luhan terus-terusan memelintir, menekan, dan mencubit tonjolan itu.

"… _Do you love me_ …?"

UHUK

Sehun tersedak mendengar pertanyaan Luhan yang tak terduga itu. Ia meraih dagu Luhan dan menatap mata rusa yang berbinar itu dalam-dalam. "Apa?"

"Apa kau.." Luhan menggigit bibirnya. "Mencintaiku?"

"…" Sehun terdiam. Ia menarik tubuh Luhan hingga posisi mereka sejajar. Dan tanpa berbicara apa-apa, Sehun menciumi dan menggigit lembut leher Luhan.

"A, aah.. Hunn.." desah Luhan.

" _You're just my slave. But.. I really love you,_ Hannie _.."_ bisik Sehun.

Luhan melebarkan kedua mata cantiknya, lagi-lagi mengerang ketika Sehun menggigit lehernya dan menciptakan _kissmark_. Mengklaimnya.

"AH! _Yes.. I love you too, Master…_ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **WARN : INI BUKAN KARYA SAYA OKE. INI FF YANG SAYA REMAKE KARENA VERSI ASLINYA SEHUN YANG UKE, DAN LUHAN SEME. JADI MOHON MAAF BILA MASIH ADA KATA YANG SALAH MENGGAMBARKAN POSISI SEHUN SEBAGAI SEME, MUNGKIN PAS SAYA EDIT NAMA SEHUN YANG HARUSNYA DIGANTI MENJADI LUHAN TERLEWATKAN. THANKS. MIND TO REVIEW THIS REMAKE FICT?**


End file.
